


Blue

by Guyvantic_Guyver



Category: Star Trek Online
Genre: Inner thoughts & Reflections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guyvantic_Guyver/pseuds/Guyvantic_Guyver
Summary: This is a piece I did for the November 2017 writing prompt Blue on DeviantArt.General Setting:Ready room and the Aquarius bridge variant for the Odyssey Class starships in the immediate aftermath after the Iconian Ceasefire and withdrawal from the Sol System. The "Admiral" reflects on the events that unfolded in front of his eyes during the fight to protect Earth.
Relationships: n/a
Kudos: 1





	Blue

He sat in his chair in his ready room, not paying attention to the floating battered and decimated ships outside the USS Thunderheart registration NCC-931559. Her appearance lets say she would need a lot more than some tender love and care to get her to be even remotely close to operational standers. Instead, he focused on the big blue ball that he just barely saved from the Iconians. He scowled at the sight as the blue sphere now filled his viewing window.

He stood up and walked over to the window and placed a hand on it. Even though the room was a comfortable 74 degrees, the window was cold. He saw that the ship was now over the continents of Europe and Africa.

Outside the ship, tow ships fired their magnetic cables at the Thunderheart in strategic locations and held the vessel in place. Repair ships approached areas catastrophic hull breaches with sheets of temporary makeshift patches so that the starship could make it to a shipyard.

Inside his ready room, the Admiral sighed as North America started to come into view. He lowered his head in shame as Northern New York came into view, it still had the crater from an event long ago that took the lives of his beloved pregnant wife — closing his eyes painfully shut and slammed a fist on the window.

Admiral: I'm sorry I wasn't there with you Vicki, I should have. One way or another, maybe we would have been still together. Perhaps we would have died as a family... (the Admiral turns his head away from the window before opening his eyes.) Or maybe we could be exploring this beautiful universe, fighting side by side like we use to.

The admiral didn't even notice the Chevron of his Odyssey Class ship was crawling with Corps. of Engineering and repair teams in Evo-Suits. They look like fleas crawling on a hairless dog until they found their assigned spots and clung to the ship.

Admiral: This war has taken a huge toll on us, my love. We were on the brink, a fate I was gladly welcoming. I was so close, Vicki; I was so close, but yet... IT pulled me away from the jaws of death. As if sensing my imminent death, it came alive and covered me by itself.

The blue planet was going through her annual orbit around the yellow sun. Right now, the ship was over Cleveland, Ohio. The Admiral continued looking at the blue planet that brought back so many memories good and the bad. The Admiral watched on, actually wishing the Earth perished or at least he did.

Admiral: I miss you SO MUCH, Vik, but I am afraid you wouldn't like what I have become. I have slaughtered thousands, if not millions of my enemies, since 2008. I have taken countless suicide missions, hoping my life would finally end, but that would never be the case, especially in this war with the Iconians, where I had to use it against them, not to save myself, but to save injured crew members and teammates.

For once, the Admiral smirked, reaching a hand up to his neck. Feeling the spot where two small bumps were on the back of his neck. They remained relatively hidden due to his Uniform Coat collar and his long hair.

Admiral: Turns out there is a second thing those elusive aliens fear more than Time Travel and the Krenim. That is us, well at least my kind. Our old base at Crater lake is coming into view.

He undid some of his uniforms and pulled out something golden and no bigger than an inch or an inch and a half. His thumb made a slight movement causing it to pop open, revealing a picture of a strawberry blonde haired blue and green-eyed girl with her arms wrapped around a man appearing to be Native. He smiled, looking at her eyes, besides her freckles, her blue and green eyes were what lured him in. She had her hands in the shape of a heart where his heart was — taken when they were still madly in love twenty-somethings.

Admiral: DAMNIT VICKI ITS JUST NOT FAIR! I LONG TO BE WITH YOU AGAIN! WHY AM I STILL ALIVE WHEN IT SHOULD BE YOU!

He slammed his fist even harder into the window, hearing crunching and feeling popping before his hand went numb with pain.

Admiral: With the war finally over and no telling when I will see any dangerous action again, wait for me, Vicki. I know you have waited for just over four centuries for me, but please wait for me. I will do my best not to make it another four centuries. I've grown so numb and tired of living this hell without you.

There was a hailing chime over the system.

Voice: Bridge to Admiral Archibald.

Admiral: Go ahead.

Admiral to himself: Corspa, Andorian. She is a proper officer, she is up for promotion to captain, but is content on remaining my second in command

Corspa: Sir, they are waiting for you at Starfleet Command.

Admiral: Inform them I will be down momentarily when my inspection of the ship is complete.

Corspa: Aye, Sir. I'll assign Nolia as your detail.

The Admiral looked up and saw the vast blue ocean of the Pacific. Victoria always did love the Pacific Ocean. Both of them would always visit it whenever they could get away from Crater Lake. He could even see the Golden Gate bridge. Sighing, he closed his most prized possession from his past life. He changed into his Ambassador/Special Occasion uniform jacket.

Admiral: Gods, I hate these social events Victoria, they were so much easier when we were together. Please wait for me, Vicki.

The Admiral started walking towards the doors of his ready room. He turned around, seeing the bright blue hue of the Pacific Ocean filling his window. He grabbed a pair of sunglasses that managed to survive the battle with the Iconian Flagship and what would be called Operation Midnight.

Admiral: Computer, lights.

As the calming brilliant blue hue of the ocean filled the room, the computer chirped, turning off the lights. The Admiral walked out of his ready room and onto the devastating bridge. There was a blue crackle of an emergency forcefield where the observation deck part of the bridge was. Bolian, Andorian, and Aenar Engineers proceeded to work on Bridge stations as Corspa supervised the work crews.

Nolia was already waiting for the Admiral in a traditional Orion celebratory outfit, which reminded him of the type of outfits that belly dancers from his time would wear. Smiling, seeing the Admiral walking towards the barely functioning, Both of them nodded look towards the Observation Deck, which allowed them to see the diminishing blue ocean as Asia started to come into view.

The Admiral nodded, unconsciously grabbing her hand and squeezing hard, causing her to look at her hand and then at him with her sapphire orbs as the blue glittery transporter beams started to dematerialize them.


End file.
